


Find My Way (Adrien Agreste x Damian Wayne)(Batfam Crossover)

by FeverTheSpirit



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Jason Todd Deserves Better, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Adrien Agreste has been living on the streets of Gotham ever since he snuck on a shipping boat to get away from his troubling life, abandoning his position as Ladybug's partner. And just his luck ? He gets taken in by a family who has a habit of taking in troubled kids. The BatFamily.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Batfamily Members, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

_"Adrien I'm hungrrry."_ Plagg whined. Adrien did his best to hush the Kwami.

"I know Plagg, I'm sorry, but we're all out of food for the week." The blonde said. "I'll do my best to get us... something but till then, I can't really do much, I'm sorry."

" _I hate it here._ " Plagg whined. " _It stinks, there's no sunlight, why can't we go back to Paris ?_ "

"You know why we can't go back to Paris." Adrien said. Because his father would be looking for him. He had gotten into a pretty bad fight with his dad and Adrien said something about his mother hating what his father had become and Gabriel had hit him. Adrien ran and didn't look back. He had no one to turn to. He could've turn to Ladybug because earlier that day, she complained about how terrible his performance was when dealing with an akumatized person and snapped at him, saying she didn't need him and could handle it herself. He felt unwanted. That's when he snuck onto a small boat at the docks, headed to Gotham. Adrien knew it was in America. His English was good so he decided to take the chance. Even if it was one of the most dangerous cities out there. Now he was here. Cold and hungry on the streets. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep and forget the fact that he was starving.

"Well aren't you a pretty one ?" A voice said. Adrien looked up to see a gang of men in suits approach him. "Boss would like you, you could make him quite a pretty penny."

Adrien stood up and tried to leave but one of the men roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him close fo him.

"Where do you think you're going ?" He growled out. "You're coming with us."

"Yeah, you work for Falcone's brothel now." The other said. Adrien decided to defend himself, kicking the man holding him in the knee and ran.

"Hey, get back here you little bitch !" A man yelled, chasing after Adrien. Adrien ran, cutting through the alleyways. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Plagg, we have to transform, please." Adrien begged. "If only for a little bit, please !" 

" _I don't have the energy Adrien."_ Plagg said.

"Please Plagg, even if it's just for a minute, please." He pleaded, hearing the men get closer.

" _I'll try, but I cant promise anything."_ Plagg said as he began to transform Adrien. Adrien sighed in relief, whispering a quiet thank you. As he finished transforming, the men emerged from around the corner.

"What the... ?" One of them said. "What the fuck is up with that getup ?"

"We've got enough masked freaks running around as there is." Another said.

"Haven't your mothers told you it's rude to make fun of people's outfits ?" Chat Noir asked. The men growled and charged at him, Chat taking all of them down with his staff. They were much easier to deal with than akumatized villains. He smiled in victory until he started feeling dizzy. He must have used up too much energy as he fell over, he saw a dark figure approach him and he felt his suit start to disappear. He tried to stand up but he couldn't as his vision turned black.

~

Adrien woke up on a couch. He quickly sat up but his head started throbbing and the hunger pains got to him. 

"Oh hey. You're awake." A voice said. Adrien looked over to see a man with black hair and blue eyes sitting in a chair across from him. Adrien started scrambling away.

"Hey-Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said. "Take it easy."

Adrien pulled his knees to his chest.

"I was trailing you when Falcone's men were chasing you and I just want to ask you some questions." The man said. "But first, I wanna get you some food, you're obviously hungry and I made some soup on the stove, here I'll get you a bowl." The man said, standing up and walking away. Adrien rested his head on his knees. He definitely wanted food but could he trust this man ? He closed his eyes for a second before he heard a ' _clink_ '. He looked up and saw a big bowl of soup on the table in front of him. 

"Dig in. Alfred's own recipe but not as good." The man said. Adrien was hesitant. "It's fine, it's not poisoned or anything."

Adrien couldn't take it anymore. It was worth the risk. He grabbed the bowl and started eating quickly.

"Woah, slow down." The man said. "When was the last time you ate ?"

Adrien thought about it. He shrugged. 

"Well... let me introduce myself. My name is Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick, everyone calls me Dick." The man said. "What's your name ?"

Adrien stopped eating and bit his lip. Should he tell him ?

"Come on, you can trust me." Dick said. Adrien took a deep breath. 

"Adrien." He said, not bothering to say his last name. 

"You have an accent." Dick said. "You're not from here, are you ?"

Adrien shook his head.

"Where are you from ?" Dick asked. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back there. If you tell the authorities, I will run." Adrien said. Dick shook his head.

"I promise I won't tell the authorities if you tell me what you did back there." Dick said. "I was watching you and just as I was about to step in, you transformed into something and took down Falcone's men before you passed out and I carried you here."

"You saw that ?" Adrien asked as he began to internally panic. 

"I did." Dick said. "You don't have to tell me now... I want you to eat and get some rest while I call in a favor."

Adrien didn't say anything. He just continued to eat his soup until the bowl was empty. He sat it down. Dick smiled at him and stood up as he left the room. Adrien began to feel tired again as he curled up on the couch, deciding that this place was safe. There was something about Dick that was... warm. It made him feel safe.

~

"B, I need a favor." Dick said. "I was in the neighborhood and I found a teenager with weird transformation powers, can I bring him in ?" Dick said over the phone. 

**"What's his name ?** " Bruce asked.

"Adrien, didn't give me a last name, but he's not from here." Dick said. "I'm guessing that he ran away and came here, Falconer men tried to grab him and make him work at his brothel but he took them down by himself."

" **Where are you ?** " Bruce asked.

"At my spare apartment. He was starving and living on the streets so I fed him and gave him a place to sleep." Dick said. "He looks so thin."

" **You may bring him in tomorrow. So I can see these abilities you talk about."** Bruce said. 

"Thanks B." Dick said. "I owe you one." He said before hanging up. He let out a sigh and tossed his phone on his bed, hoping that the teen would trust him enough to accept his help.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets the fam.

"Where are you taking me ?" Adrien asked Dick as Dick opened the car door up for him. Dick had ordered Adrien breakfast, let him shower and washed his clothes. Adrien thought he was being suspiciously nice at first. 

"To someone that can help you... probably." Dick said. He saw that Adrien was hesitant. "Don't worry, he's not really a proper authority figure so he's not going to do anything." He said, leaning on the car. "He's a grumpy butt though so if he's being mean, just shrug it off."

"How do you know him?" Adrien asked. He wanted answers before he got into the car.

"Took me in at age 8 after my parents were killed." Dick said. "Then he continued to take in others after I left. They are kinda my brothers and sister in a way."

Adrien sighed. What did he have to lose ? He got into the passenger seat, shutting the door as Dick got into the drivers seat. 

"What's this man's name ?" Adrien asked. 

"Bruce Wayne." Dick said. Adrien froze. He knew that name. His father had designed several suits for Bruce, personally, years ago. He hoped that the man wouldn't know who he was. 

~

"B ? Alfred ? Little D ? Duke ? Cass ?" Dick called out as he walked into Wayne Manor, Adrien behind him. An older man walked over to the two. He was obviously a butler.

"Master Dick, it is good to see you again." He said. "Master Bruce told me about your arrival and your... guest." He said, looking at Adrien.

"Adrien, this is Alfred, he's the nicest person in this entire house." Dick said. 

"Hello." Adrien said, waving at Alfred shyly. 

"Hello to you too, Adrien." Alfred said, giving him a smile. "Master Bruce is waiting for you."

"Thank you Alfred." Dick said. "He's sure it's cool if I take him down there?"

"He says he wants to see Adrien's abilities you talked about, so yes, you may take him down there." Alfred said. 

"Alright, come on Adrien, follow me." Dick said, walking over to a clock, turning the hands, something he has done multiple times before. The passageway opened up, revealing an entrance to an elevator.

"When did B get rid of the stairs ?" Dick asked Alfred.

"When Master Duke begged him to modernize because the stairs were 'killing his legs' ." Alfred said as they all stepped onto it. Adrien instinctively held onto Dick and Dick chuckled.

"Don't be scared, it's safe, I promise." Dick said as the elevator took them down into the dark until there was light. Adrien looked around to see a cave full of things he couldn't imagine and for some reason,there was a giant penny and a giant dinosaur in there too ? And a super cool car ! He shook his head in disbelief as the elevator stopped and Alfred led them off. Adrien saw too people, a boy and a girl, fighting. They were obviously training but the girl had the upper hand. There was a boy, sitting next to a man, who was typing away on a supercomputer, another boy standing near him, pointing at stuff on the computer. Adrien felt out of place.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick and his guest are here." Alfred said. The boy and the girl stopped sparring as the man and the boy looked back at him. They all looked similar to Dick, save for the boy, who had green eyes and the boy sparring with the girl. Adrien hid behind Dick. Dick let out a chuckle and brought Adrien in front of him. 

"This is-"

"Adrien Agreste." The man answered for Dick. "I did the research. His name is all that's currently in the Paris articles, claiming that he is missing."

"So that's where your accent is from." Dick said, looking down.

"I ran away." Adrien said, his voice quiet. "I can't go back and I won't go back and if you are going to force me I would rather live on the streets."

"Calm down, no one said anything about sending you back." Dick said. 

" _I_ _am not going back to living on the streets, I'll tell you that right now !"_ Plagg said.

"Plagg, shut up !" Adrien hissed.

"Um... who you talking to ?" One of the boys said. He had black hair and blue eyes, like Dick and Bruce. Adrien sighed. He guessed it was alright.

"Okay Plagg, you can come out." Adrien said with a sigh. The little black cat Kwami popped out of Adrien's hood and rested on Adrien's hair.

" _Boy, it was getting hot in there_!" Plagg said, huffing. 

"Stop complaining." Adrien said, rolling his eyes. 

"What is that thing ?" The girl asked.

" _Hey, I'm not a thing, I'm a_ -" Adrien put a finger over Plagg's mouth to silence him. 

"He's a Kwami, a magic being of some sorts that is able to give me my powers to turn into Chat Noir." Adrien said, taking Plagg off his head and cupping him in his hands. "Mine just happens to be a bit of a jerk."

Plagg hissed at Adrien, Adrien just pet his head.

"So your powers are connected to magic ?" Bryce asked.

"That's the short of it." Adrien said. "Mine gives me powers of destruction... which is sometimes a curse."

"Can you show us ?" The boy who was sparring the girl asked. Adrien took a deep breath. He didn't usually do this in front of an audience since the whole 'If anyone knows you're identity Ladybug will take your Miraculous' shit. 

"Plagg, Claws out !" He yelled as the transformation started, trying to take his mind off of the eyes watching him. When he finished, he just stood there.

"What in the sailor moon-" Dick said, trying to stifle his laughter. Adrien's cheeks burned red. 

"That was the most anime thing I have ever seen." The boy with green eyes said. "It was almost laughable."

"And that outfit..." the black haired boy next to Bruce said. "It kinda makes you look like a cute little catboy."

"His costume looks like Silena's, if she was into anime." The girl said. 

"I didn't choose the costume!" Adrien defended. "It comes like this regularly !"

"Does your father know about this ?" Bruce asked. Adrien shook his head as he took put is staff, extending it so he could lean on it.

"Okay, I'm kinda digging the staff." The black haired boy said. "I'm Tim Drake."

"It's not just a staff." Adrien said. "It's a communicator, a cell phone, it works as binoculars, an x-ray device, a tracker, and a map." 

"Talk about a swiss-army staff !" Tim said. "I've gotta give mine some of those cool modifications !" Tim approached Adrien's staff, looking it over.

"Adrien, I can't legally keep you here." Bruce said. "You need to return to Paris. What you do from there is none of our business but I can't keep you here."

"What will happen to me is that my father will find me and have me locked in my room like he usually does and neglect me again, he already hit me, I don't think I can take that anymore." Adrien said. "My father changed so much after my mother died, he refused to talk to me or even look at me, the week after my mother's death, he booked me to do all these things because he didn't want me near him, I never even had time to grieve my own mother." He said. "I was stuck doing language classes, fencing classes, photo shoots where I wasn't allowed to eat anything other than a piece of kale for whole days and whenever I dared to stray away from his schedule, he got angry and I was locked in my room, he never treated me like his son, he treated me as a toy, a pet." Adrien's said. He felt like crying. "I'm not asking to stay here, just please don't make me go back to Paris, I would rather stay on the streets than go back."

Everyone was quiet. Alfred had looked at Bruce, as soon as Adrien said he was forced to do photo shoots where he wasn't allowed to eat. The child was currently skin and bones as it was from living in the streets, but he wasn't being fed at home ? Alfred would rather burn in hell than knowingly let a child go back to a place where he was constantly hungry. Bruce glanced at Alfred. He had a glare on his face but it wasn't for Adrien. It was because of all of the things Adrien listed that Gabriel had done to him. And Bruce couldn't resist children with sad backgrounds. At that moment, Bruce had a thought and that thought was 'Fuck the law, I'm Batman'   


"I... don't want to willingly send you back there." Bruce said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you to be on the streets either so... you may stay here but if people come looking here, you have to go somewhere else."

"Oh great, another person." The green eyed boy said, arms crossed. Adrien didn't want to stay here but it was his best option.   


"First sign of trouble, I will leave here but I'm not going back to my father." Adrien said. Bruce nodded as if he understood. "Now it's time for me to ask you a question."

"Shoot." Bruce said.

"What the hell is with this giant underground cave ?!?" 


	3. Chapter 3.

Adrien had been in shock for a few hours now. He was taken in to a family of vigilante heroes who watched over Gotham and were one of the most powerful families in Gotham. They had introduced themselves to him, Dick Grayson as Nightwing, Tim Drake as Red Robin, Duke Thomas as Signal, Cassandra Cain as Orphan and Damian Wayne as Robin. And Bruce Wayne was the Batman himself. Tim and Duke had been really friendly when greeting him. Cassandra was a little awkward and Damian seemed like didn't want him there at all. Dick had left to go home earlier but he said he'd come back to check on Adrien. He sighed, flopping onto the bed in his new room, staring at the ceiling. Was this the right decision ? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Master Adrien, dinner is ready." It was Alfred. Adrien sat up. 

"I'll be right there !" Adrien said, letting out a sigh.

" _Adrien, what are you waiting for ? Let's go eat !"_ Plagg whined.

"Can you give me a second ?" Adrien asked. "I'm still trying to process everything."

" _What's not to understand ? You left your rich dad for another rich dad !"_ Plagg said. " _Seems pretty simple to me."_

"What am I going to do if my dad finds me ?" Adrien asked. "Run away again ? Where will I go ? We'll be right back where we started, starving and sleeping on the streets."

Plagg let out a sigh as he sat on Adrien's shoulder.

" _Think about it Adrien, what are the chances that your dad will find you_?" The Kwami asked. " _You're safe here and if he does find you, we'll figure something out."_

"You're right." Adrien said, running a hand through his hair.

" _Of course I am ! Now let's go eat !"_ Plagg said with a slight whine in his voice.

~

Adrien picked at the cubed steak and vegetables on his plate. He hadn't eaten a bite of food on his plate. It wasn't that the food was bad. He was just thinking. He did miss Paris. He missed his friends, especially Nino. Gotham was such a change. And speaking English all of the damn time was exhausting. 

" **Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?** " Adrien mumbled to himself. 

" **Que voulez-vous dire ?** " Bruce asked. Adrien looked up in surprise.

"You speak French?" He asked. 

" **La plupart d'entre nous font."** Damian said.

" **Moi aussi. Il en va de même pour Alfred.** " Tim said. 

" **J'apprends."** Cassandra said. Adrien looked across the table at Duke. Duke shook his head. 

"Tried taking classes but the spelling and pronunciations are way too difficult to memorize on top of regular school work but I'll make an effort to learn one day." Duke said.

"English isn't any easier." Adrien said. "Your language is like three languages in a trench coat pretending to be one language. It is very confusing."

"He's right." Cassandra said. "English is hard."

"That's because you only knew how to communicate through body language." Tim said. "Your father didn't teach you how to speak, it was way harder for you."

"English is still hard." Cassandra said, shrugging. 

"Back to the situation at hand." Bruce said, turning back to Adrien. "What do you mean ?" 

"Just having some thoughts." Adrien said. "Where I'll go if my father finds me here, I obviously can't stay if he does."

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when you get there." Bruce said. "For now, don't fret over it."

"Maybe you can become an emancipated minor." Tim said. "That way, if you do go back to Paris, you won't have to live under your father."

"You can do that ?" Adrien asked. If he'd known that, he would've tried that first. 

"Yeah, that's what I did when I moved out." Tim said.

"Then why are you still here ?" Damian asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm Bruce's favorite." Tim said, a smug look on his face.

"That's blasphemy and you know it !" Damian said. "I'm the blood son, I'm the obvious favorite !"

"Both of you stop it, I love all of my children equally and you all have different skills that make you all special." Bruce said, eating off of his plate. Although he wouldn't admit it, if he had to pick a favorite, it would most likely be Dick. Or Cassandra. Possibly Duke. They annoyed him the least. They didn't fight like Tim and Damian did and they didn't hate him and disobey him like Jason did. But he didn't blame Jason for hating him and he did feel guilty for exiling him from Gotham. He wondered if Jason would ever meet Adrien. He glanced at Adrien, who was feeding Plagg from his plate. Plagg usually ate cheese and was a picky eater, but because he was starving on the streets with Adrien, he stopped being so picky and ate whatever was available, though he did miss having Camembert to eat. 

"You should eat something." Bruce said. "Knowing your previous situation, you're problem underweight and a little malnourished."

"I'll be okay." Adrien said. "I'm used to waiting to eat, it's best if I feed Plagg first so that he can conserve energy." 

"You don't have to wait to eat anymore." Bruce said. "It's not healthy to go long without eating proper meals, Adrien."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle." Tim mumbled. Bruce shot the infamous bat-glare before looking back at Adrien. Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he looked down. Bruce was being hospitable. It would be rude not to eat the food that was provided from someone who could've easily kicked him back out onto the streets. He ate small bites on his plate. He didn't know why but it felt like his father was going to come in and scold him for eating something that wasn't in his meal plan, so he took small bites. Bruce knew that he shouldn't rush the boy, but he was glad that he was eating now and that was all that mattered at that moment. He had to somehow let Adrien know that he was safe there, for now at least. That no one was going to hurt him. It made him angry at Gabriel Agreste. It was like Adrien wasn't his own person. He was more like a dog or an obedient puppy. Whatever the boy's father did to him, Bruce felt like he had to fix it before it led Adrien down the path most people go down in Gotham, because of people like Gabriel Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Qu'est ce que je vais faire: What am I going to do ?
> 
> Que voulez-vous dire: What do you mean ?
> 
> La plupart d'entre nous font: Most of us do.
> 
> Moi aussi. Il en va de même pour Alfred: Me too. The same goes for Alfred.
> 
> J'apprends: I learn.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're changing your name ?" Bruce asked Adrien. Adrien nodded. He and Bruce were in the Batcave, discussing if Adrien would be going out on patrols and missions with them. With his powers and a little more training, he would be useful.

"Mhm." Adrien replied. "I even convinced Plagg to change my costume to be less noticable, even though he wasn't happy about it." He said. "I think I'll just go by Stray Cat."

"Stray Cat ?" Bruce asked. Adrien nodded.

"I'm basically a stray on my own... so why not ?" Adrien asked. "I just... I can't be associated with Chat Noir anymore and if Ladybug does happen to find me and takes my Miraculous away, I just want to be able to do things without my powers, so I can be something, without worrying about anyone's expectations, I want to start over fresh and go my own way at my own pace."

"Ladybug can take away your Miraculous?" Bruce asked. Adrien nodded. 

"Something about her being the keeper of the Miraculouses." Adrien said. "I don't really understand it myself."

"Does she take it by force or do you hand it over ?" Bruce asked. Adrien froze. Did he honestly have to give his Miraculous back to Ladybug because she was the so-called 'guardian' ? What if he put up a fight or straight up refused ? Would he have to fight her ? He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. 

"I... I don't know what would happen if I refused to give it to her." Adrien said. "And I really don't want to know but I'm willing to fight her to keep my Miraculous."

"Are you prepared to fight her though ?" Bruce asked. "She was an ally of yours. It might be hard for you to fight someone you consider a friend."

"That was my daily life back in Paris." Adrien said. "There's a villain called Hawkmoth and he uses people's emotions to turn them into powerful superhumans bent on destruction and revenge and nine times out of ten they end up being my friends from school so I don't think I'll have a problem."

"Hawkmoth ?" Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair.

"He's this mysterious villain who wants our Miraculouses and we don't know who or where he is or why he wants them so bad, hell, we didn't even know he was the one behind it till much later." Adrien said. "Which makes our job ten times harder, because we don't know who's using our friends and families emotions to turn them against us, he mostly turns teenagers since they're the most emotionally vulnerable and sensitive but even adults aren't safe if they're feeling wronged or another extreme negative emotion, he uses these magic butterflies called akumas to possess people and objects to turn them into superhumans and Ladybug has the power to cleanse the akumas from their negative emotions."

"Interesting, very interesting." Bruce said. "Maybe we could take notes on these akuma attacks, making it easier for you to find Hawkmoth if you ever go back to Paris." Bruce said. "Do you know why Hawkmoth does this ? Does he have a motive ?"

"I just know that he wants our Miraculouses but we don't know why, maybe they give him extra power so he can take over the world or something." Adrien said. "We can't really understand him if we've only seen the guy once and even that was for a split second, the man is a complete mystery."

"I'm sure he's someone right under your nose, you'll find out soon enough if you just look for clues." Bruce said. "About you coming on patrol, I'm going to have you spar with Duke until I think you are ready, then I'll allow you to patrol with us and then you can spar with Damian or Cassandra. I hope you can understand. This is Gotham. It's a whole other level than what you're used to."

"I understand." Adrien said. "I promise to work my hardest."

"I know you will, Adrien, I have faith in you and I know you will not disappoint me and waste your potential." Bruce said. 

~

"I'm digging the new costume, Adrien." Duke said, watching as Adrien looked over himself. He had asked Plagg to make major changed to his old suit. He kept the catsuit but made it roomier, almost like a tracksuit, but added placements of dark green on it, but got rid of the bell, and added a hood/cloak to it, placing the cat ears on the hood. His mask no longer only covered his eyes, but his whole face and he shortened the tail. He had also gotten Plagg to make the claws on his gloves longer and sharper.

"You think so ?" Adrien asked. 

"At least you look like you belong with us now." Tim said. "That last costume was ridiculous, no offense."

"None taken, I actually like the new suit better." Adrien said. "It's more comfortable and it doesn't chafe or get really hot and sweaty when I move around a lot, I should've asked Plagg to do this years ago."

"You can't fight crime if you aren't comfortable." Tim said. "Anyways, tell us more about this Ladybug you were partnered with. Seems like you two were a dynamic duo."

"We were... at least I think we used to be. It might've just been me being blinded by my crush on her but I started realizing that she actually didn't appreciate me." Adrien said. "She insulted me a lot, snapped at me when I tried to help her... always said I was a screw-up." He said. "Now that I think about it, she reminds me of my dad in an unsettling way.... I don't wanna talk about it anymore, it was the past and thinking of her as my dad is just going to give me nightmares."

"People say you're always attracted to people who remind you of your parents." Tim said. "Maybe that's why you had such a big crush on her ? Her approval and affections kind of felt like you were winning you father's approval and affection ?"

"Oh gross." Adrien said. "Don't ever insinuate something like that ever again or I might just throw up, you've got me rethinking my entire crush on her !"

"Yeah, don't you ever say some messed up Freudian shit like that again, that's just sick man." Duke said

"It was just a suggestion !" Tim laughed. 


End file.
